


Please, Do Not Climb the Exhibition

by caridia



Series: dysfunctional family funtimes [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, kids getting lost and sasaki is not amused, parenting is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caridia/pseuds/caridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki Haise loves his children very dearly. They are his joy in life, and he already knows that more or less raising 4 very different children will be tough at his very young age. Haise considers himself very much prepared and skilled in dealing with his little lights. He clings to this scrap knowledge as he scans the museum for his little joys. He hasn't seen them since they entered the National Museum of Nature and Science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Do Not Climb the Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> This fic began as a prompt ("get down now" haise to his children) from Sammya, the usual author for DFF, but it got out of control. Like all of this series, really.

Sasaki Haise loves his children very dearly. They are his joy in life, and he already knows that more or less raising 4 very different children will be tough at his very young age. Haise considers himself very much prepared and skilled in dealing with his little lights. He clings to this scrap knowledge as he scans the museum for his little joys. He hasn't seen them since they entered the National Museum of Nature and Science.

"Where are they?" he mutters to himself. They have only been inside the museum for 10 minutes, but they are nowhere in sight. He expects this from Shirazu, since he never sits still, and maybe Tooru due to the technical aspect to the museum. Urie and Saiko disappearing is not what he had prepared himself for.

Sadly enough, he doesn't see the kids at all. They must've all left the main room and gone to other exhibits. That doesn't really reassure him, considering the size of the museum. Haise wishes, briefly, that he had succeeded in getting Akira to come too. Or Arima. Or anyone else that can help him in locating three eleven-year-old boys and one twelve-year-old girl. He cannot cover all the ground himself without missing them.

So, taking the children to a museum is a bad idea. He has now learnt that.

A map and a list of exhibits is more or less forced upon him by a smiling guide, and he accepts it gladly when he realizes what it is. Until now, he hasn't seen one map of the place, and he wonders how the children managed to know where to go. He shrugs the thought away as it doesn't really help him. They are bright kids, anyway. They know, somehow. Sadly enough.

He looks at the list of exhibits, and apparently the gods are smiling at him. That, or he has used up most of his luck this year. He hopes it is the former, he needs his luck badly. (Not that it seems to help him anything, judging by what he keeps running into, but he doesn't need it to get worse.)

There is an exhibit on games (The Modern Revolution: Games Throughout the Century ), one on electricity and its future (A Bright Future: The Future Energy Sources and Society), and one on computers (The Future is Now: The Past, Present, and Future of the Computer). Finding three possible exhibits is incredibly lucky. Or, a blessing. Regardless, Haise has never been one to not take opportunities.

* * *

Saiko is incredibly easy to spot, when he finally arrives at the exhibition. (Placing an exhibition about games at the top floor seems quite useless, but he takes it with stride.) Saiko is, no surprise there, playing one of the exhibition games. It is one of the games he remembers from when he was younger, some Sonic the Hedgehog game. He isn’t entirely certain what game it is, but he sees that she is completely beating a group of men his age at it. It is quite entertaining, he thinks. Men around twice her age losing against a barely 130 cm tall girl. Badly.

When the tiny girl inevitably wins (he has no idea what the rules were, but she wins with a landslide, judging by the dejected whines from the men), he finally approaches her. She lights up, smiling like she only does when she annihilates opponents.

“Did you see? Did you see?” Saiko isn’t one to jump up and down ecstatically, but she isn’t far from it. He hasn’t seen her like this in a while, and so he ruffles her hair.

“I saw. Come on, let’s find the boys.” As they leave the exhibition, the calls for a rematch echoes after them.

"Maman, they were absolutely weak at this," she says, not minding the trail of broken men and egos behind her. "I thought, since they played the game as kids, they would be better at it."

Haise just sighs with an amused smile, and grabs her hand. He doesn't want her to get lost again. Lost, or worse, convinced into a rematch or five.

* * *

Tooru and, surprisingly enough, Urie are not as easy to spot, but they are indeed at the computer exhibit. Somewhere behind the gigantic computer from the 70s, he finds them reading about the future of the internet, and how it will evolve. Or something like that, he doesn’t look too much at what they are interested in. He just lets them read the sign in peace. No need to interrupt their fun.

It takes little time to get them to come with him when they’re done, Tooru being the obedient kid he is, and Urie being the kind of kid who says "whatever, it was boring anyway" if someone asks if they want to stay and enjoy something. (He doesn't look very bored, but Haise doesn't mention that.)

Saiko mutters something about “the gaming potential of the internet” when they leave the exhibit but he pays her no mind.

* * *

Shirazu turns out to be much more difficult to spot. With three extra pairs of eyes, they manage to work through the exhibition about electricity quickly, and even some others as well. No luck, there.

The search for the boy takes much longer than he thought it would, and he is beginning to look for a security guard to get some help when he suddenly hears Saiko mutter something.

"Maman, why is Shirazu climbing on that wood thingy?" Look and behold, the boy is indeed climbing. On a part of a complex exhibition. Without permission. Sasaki Haise's heart almost stops. Almost. Thankfully, he has somewhat experience with these situations by now, and he starts evaluating the wooden contraption his sort-of son is climbing.

It is tall, gangly but looks relatively stable enough. He has no idea what it is though. At least he can trust it won't crumble under the weight of an eleven year old boy who still is far too thin.

When the boy pauses in his determined climbing, Haise raises his voice to call out to him.

"Shirazu, get down from there!" The boy tenses and looks down, frowning.

"There is a loose bolt up here! It destroys the entire thing!" he shouts, and finally a guard notices the commotion. (Haise severely doubts guards from this moment on. How can they not notice a boy climbing the exhibition?)

"Get down, and tell the security or something instead!"

With a grumble, Shirazu begins climbing down. Despite almost giving Haise a heart attack on a few occasions, the climb goes well.

Just as the boy reaches the floor, a man Haise suspects is the manager of the museum runs towards them.

Haise just sighs and dials Akira's number. They will need her help.

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who initiated this complex and completely-out-of-control, you'd think this would not be the first fic I wrote for DFF.


End file.
